This is a story about Love at Camelot
by draghiforever
Summary: This is a Merlin version of Moulin Rouge. BIG SPOLIERS IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE MOVIE! Merlin Emrys, a writer and magician enters the most dangerous place known to man...Camelot! Where he encounters the love of his life...the sparkling diamond. Rated M for the moment could go down but who knows!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story about Love. **_

**This is a Fanfic about Merganna! My number one OTP! So I recently bought MOULIN ROUGE on DVD and fell in Love! Then I saw a Merganna trailer based on this and knew I had to do it! So my original account for this website was TheKingsWard12 but unfortunately I had so many tests and study that I deleted my account. So on with the show….**

Paris. This is where our story starts. This is the vibrant city with lights, landmarks and art which people adore and above all…this is the city of love. In a dusty old apartment, Merlin Emrys a man of 22 looms over his typewriter. His light blue eyes watch the blank page as he slides it into the typewriter. His heart sinks as he begins to type the first two words onto the paper. His eyes blink with every punch of the keys into the paper.

"**Camelot…" **His head hangs low…just like his heart. He runs a hand through his thick coarse black hair. As the tears begin to mark the keys on the typewriter he thinks of the nightclub. He brushes his tears away with his long fingers. He manages to pull himself together and carry's on typing.

"**A nightclub, a dance hall and a  
bordello, ruled over by Uther Pendragon-Zidler. A kingdom of night time pleasures, where the rich and powerful come to play with the young and beautiful  
creatures of the underworld." **His mind turns back the pages of his book and remembers the dancers and the rich men throwing there hundred euro notes at women.

"**But there was one who my heart belonged to was Morgana Pendragon. They called  
her the "Sparkling Diamond", and she was the star . . . of Camelot…"**

He cries tears of frustration and he throws his hands to his face. He remembers her. She had long tumbling waves of brown hair, so dark that he could've sworn was black. He can still recall her strong sweet voice as she sang from the stage. With his eyes blurred with tears as he tries to type the words he so desperately wants to get out onto the paper.

"**The woman I loved…is dead" **

**MERLIN POV**

I arrived in Paris in 1899 which was one year ago and at the time was summer, the summer of love. I knew nothing about the amazing Camelot nor did I know about Uther or Morgana. The world had been swept up in wonder and love and I so longed to be apart of it. So, I made sure that I would by travelling from Ealdor to the vibrant place. It was nothing like what my father had said. He told me, "It's a place of sin, Paris is!"

"**Paris was the centre of the Bohemian world with musicians,  
painters, and writers. They were known as the 'Children of the  
Revolution.' Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to  
write about truth, beauty, freedom and at which I believe in above all  
things . . . Love." **

I bought a run-down apartment which was very cheap at the time, and brought my pet cat named Aithusa. He was a Persian stray with grey lines running through his white coat. I unpack my heavy case into the mahogany drawers. I take out the beauty of everything I had ever known, my typewriter. My hands run along the sides and I laugh as I see Aithusa playing with the floppy piece of paper in the typewriter. My laughing was disturbed when I heard a loud banging from upstairs. Plaster and bits of the ceiling fell and Aithusa jumps from the table to sit upon the windowsill. I run beside her and watch as a man dressed as a nun falls from the roof. There is a knock at my door and a tall, tanned muscular man enters dressed as a priest. "Hello. Sorry about this but this fellas always drunk! I'm Lancelot by the way. But call me Lance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lancelot, Gwaine and Will. **

**So this is the second chapter thanks to my first two followers x so, here we go! I wanted to make Gwaine kind of silly and drunk (nothing really different from the show!) then I want to make Lancelot really funny and silly and sweet x (as you can see I love Lancelot!) Don't worry Mergana fans the romance and meeting shall come! I don't know if I should lower the rating: / Anyway the song wonder wall is not in Moulin Rouge but it's my merganna song and I will have a few in here like rolling in the deep too! So please enjoy and as Freddie Mercury would say the show must go on…**

* * *

"Dreadfully sorry, were rehearsing a play called "_Spectacular! Spectacular!"_ unfortunately Gwaine can't keep sober to say his lines. God I've been so rude! What's your name?"

I look at the drunken man passed out across the fallen plaster and bits of ceiling and reply;

"My name is Merlin Emrys."

Lance gives me a smile, looks up to the ceiling and gives a low whistle. A man appears in the hole in the ceiling dressed as a woman. He wore a long brown wig with a dress and cape.

"Lance, we've got a letter from Uther we have to keep practising for the play he wants us over tomorrow night" The boy says. I look at Aithusa slightly confused but all she gives me is a small stare.

"But the play isn't even half written!" Lance shouts back to him. That was it…I had an idea. What if I joined the play, that way I could prove father wrong? "Hang on, I'm a writer maybe I could help with the situation at hand?"

All I get is looks from the pair and then the drunken man leaps up from his state. He removed the nuns' hat from his head and looked up at the ceiling where he had fell. He looked me up and down before smiling and outstretching an arm. Aithusa gave a low growling noise and arched her back. I slowly outstretched my arm and shook his arm.

"Gwaine Le Fray, great to meet ya" he beamed. I smiled back but before I could say another word he collapsed once more flat onto his face causing the floorboards to bounce. Aithusa stops growling and sits back down on the windowsill. Lance just scratches his head.

"Mr Emrys going back to what you said earlier…I think that…you should help write the show! Welcome to your first job in Paris!" He grins at me arms outstretched.

**It was my first job and we worked through the evening. I met my first close friends, Gwaine, Lance and Will. Sure, Gwaine didn't stay sober for the most of rehearsal but we did our best. It was decided that I must present the play to Uthers "Diamond", Morgana. **

We had finished the last scene and we started to pack up the sheets of paper. "So boys," Lancelot says through a cigar, "Here we come Camelot!"

I look up from what I was doing and feel puzzled. Camelot, he never mentioned it before?

"Lancelot, what's Camelot?" I asked still shuffling the papers. I look up and see them all looking at me with open mouths.

"What?" I ask. They were still looking, waiting for me just to jump up and come up with the answer. Lancelot sits on the stage and takes the cigar from his mouth.

"Camelot, my English friend, is the home of your wildest fantasies. It's where women from every walk of life make all men happy." He put his cigar back in his mouth and takes a long puff.

Gwaine burps and says; "Yeah, but ya gotta be extremely rich to get into that sort of thing. That's why were so lucky, not just to be able to get in and not just for entertainment but to get our play recognized and get famous." Gwaine dowses back a small drop of brandy and pulls faces. Lancelot takes out a small wooden box of cigars and takes out one which he places by his side.

"Merlin," Lancelot began exhaling smoke in rings, "We have decided that you must present Morgana with the play. She's the most costly jewel in the crown, Uther's most wealthy possession. You've got talent boy, we've heard you sing and your poems are something…spectacular. If you were to woo the diamond, we will have a chance of being famous."

I look around me. This was a lot to take in. Nerves were sinking in and I felt my hands clam up.

"So, will you do it?" Will asked rubbing his hands together.

I hug my knees and think for a moment. Doing it would mean helping my new friends and finally getting my dreams. The down side was my father, his idea of me being here was absolutely outrageous, especially the fact that magic was banned here and if anyone knew I would be flogged and hanged.

I feel a lump in my throat and regret in my voice as I say;

"Yes, why not!"

Lancelot slaps my back and will shouts a "Whoop, whoop!"

"So come on Mr Emrys give us a few bars! Practise your voice" Gwaine laughs. Will and Lancelot chorus and as they chant and cheer for me to sing I then begin to sing;

"_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out, _

_I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now"_

I feel my face get hot and then after a long silence I get claps and cheers.

"Come on boys we need drink to celebrate! Here we come Camelot!" Gwaine shouts.

**We went to Gwaine's place as we decided to celebrate the finishing of the play and my first ever writing job. **

As Gwaine opened the door to his flat we were greeted by the smell of beer. The place was very dirty and was filled with laundry, empty bottles and dirty sheets. The crimson red curtains were ripped revealing small pools of the moonlight to enter, the bed was turned over on its side and a coach who was collecting dust was home to the many collections of newspapers and beer bottles. "Erm…nice place…?" Will grinned unsure. Gwaine rummaged through a box of beer bottles and took out a large green bottle.

"I know I said we should never use this again but this is a celebration for our big break. Also, this fantastic man's ability," he smiled putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "to write a very good play!" He raised the green bottle and gulped a few mouthfuls down. Merlin, Lance and Will looked unsure as they saw there friends face turn and curdle. He handed the bottle to Will.

"After last year's incident with this," he begins showing them the bottle, "I didn't think we'd recover" He laughs and with that gulps down the drink. Lance was next and then it was my turn. I'd never drink anything that looked like this. I shook the bottle a little bit and watched the alcohol wash against the sides. I shut my eyes and allowed it to pass my lips. My throat burned and my head spun.

**I tasted my first glass of . . . Absinthe. And then I saw the green Fairy. **

A small little fairy dressed in a green sparkling dress flew before our eyes. "My name is Enmyria but you can call me the Green Fairy." We laughed as she sang before our eyes and danced and as the music in our heads got loader so did the pounding.

My head was quite clear now and I dressed in my black suit. I put on my top hot and turned to Aithusa. "So…What do you think?!" I ask her. She just bats her eyes and continues cleaning her face. Tonight was the night where we were going to Camelot and I wondered if the boys were recovered from last night's drinking. My hanky was in my front pocket and I was primed to perfection. Let's just hope the play goes accordingly.

**Cheers guys so next chapter is Merganna meeting I'm sorry it's taking so long to update (or so it feels, maybe it's just the Summer Days?) Anyway hope I did'nt disappoint any ideas or pointers please review! I LOVE REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW (that doesn't sound scary?) Bye for now xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is Chapter Three! Ready for Merganna? I bet you are! So I know I have made so many changes to the movie but it's just because I want to add my own little twist! **** So, here we meet the "Diamond dogs" I am full sure most of the female characters will be in this! This chapter will be from the narrator and sometimes different peoples POV! Hope you enjoy…On with the show! **

**Narrator: **

The club was alive with music and men dressed in their finery entered. Merlin looks around at the club. There was a large stage with red curtains and above it balconies. He presumed they were for guests but he wasn't quite sure. There were candles around the hall and large spotlights of various colours. There were three open bars and balconies above them which made him worry about Gwaine! Lancelot fixed his tie and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Right," Gwaine announces, "I'm going to get drinks, you want anything guys?"

"Get us a bottle of whiskey" Lancelot grins.

"Make it two" Merlin laughs. He was so nervous he never had been in a place like this, it was extravagant. He felt his hands grow sweaty and he tries to breathe more slowly.

"Nervous there are we Merlin?" Will asks with a grin. Merlin nods.

Suddenly the light dim and I face appears from behind the red curtains.

"That's Uther Pendragon-Zidler, the owner" Lancelot whispers to merlin. Merlin just nods in response and jumps when Gwaine slaps him on the back.

"Here's your whiskey lads" he whispers putting it on the wooden table.

"What about the glasses?" Lancelot asks.

"Who said we need any?!" Gwaine chuckles sitting into the old chair.

Then, Uther strides from behind the curtain and announces; "Welcome, to Camelot! I see some familiar faces. Alvarr hold onto your money!" he shouts to a man at the back of the room with a glass of Sherry. He laughs in response.

"Well, boys may I introduce the Diamond Dogs!"

**Uther Pendragon-Zidler and his infamous girls, they called them his  
"Diamond Dogs." **

The curtains pull back and a large sign with glowing letters read "Camelot." Uther jumps into the crowd and sits at a table near Merlin and the boys. Merlin can hear him talking to another man. Their voices are faint and he can barely make out what their saying.

Then women emerge from the sides of the stage singing;

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir? Hey sister,  
go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister,  
flow sister"_

Gwaine gave a low whistle causing them to laugh. The men began to sing and it sounded in sync with the "Diamond Dogs"

"_With the lights out, it's less dangerous__  
Here we are now, entertain us__  
I feel stupid and contagious__  
Here we are now, entertain us!" _

The diamond dogs jumped from the stage and began to dance with the rich men. Uther jumped from his seat and headed for the stage once more. The singing got loader and loader.

"_**Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)**_

**I feel stupid and contagious**_  
__**Creole lady Marmalade**_

_**Here we are now, entertain us**__**!" **_

Uther gave a load roar and silenced the music and singing.

"Who's ready for the Cancan?!" He roars from the balcony. He receives a load roar in response and as the music is about to start Gwaine rushes to join in. The music speeds up followed by the singing and they watched as Gwaine could barely stand up and dance.

The music grew louder;

"_**Mocha Chocolata ya ya. Creole Lady Marmalade.**_

Because you can, can, can! Yes you can, can, can!

Diamond Dogs: Hey sister go sister, flow sister, soul sister 

_**Here we are now, here we are now . . .!" **_

Merlin laughs at his friends' terrible singing and then suddenly the room falls quite. Glitter falls from the ceiling and a woman making a grand entrance on trapeze enters.

"It's her, the "Sparkling Diamond" Will gasps hitting Merlin's shoulder. She was wearing a long black dress and a black top-hat. She also wore black gloves. Merlin could only make out her clothing but not her face. The room was still and as she swung herself around Merlin's breath caught in his throat. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld. She wore black eyeliner to show off her green eyes and had red lips and tumbling curly brown hair.

He then knew he had fallen in love.

She opens her mouth and begins to sing; _"The French are glad to die for love. They delight in  
fighting duels."_

**But someone else was to meet Morgana that night.**

"_But I prefer a man who lives . ."_

**Zidler's investor . . .**

"_And gives expensive . . ."_

**The Duke **

"_Jewels!" _

Her Trapeze is lowered and she jumps from it into the crowd of men singing;

"_A kiss on the hand  
may be quite continental,  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend." _

"She's gorgeous is she not Merlin?" Lancelot laughs at his friend. All Merlin can do is nod. His friends laugh at his response. Merlin is captivated by her beauty. But he was not the only one. A man known as the Duke sits in the table behind Merlin and the boys.

The Duke was a tall blonde haired man who was slightly muscular and had a gash right above his right eye. "When can I meet her?" he says through gritted teeth.

"After her number I've arranged a private meeting with you and Morgana, totally alone!" Zidler replies watching the lady as she sings her heart out.

Lancelot leans forward and whispers to Merlin;

"After this I've arranged a private meeting with you and the Lady-totally alone! You know, for the play!"

Merlin feels gobsmacked he had all these feelings he couldn't put a word on it…he then knew…right in the pit of his stomach was the one thing he had been searching for_ Love_.

**Yes sorry Cliff hanger! But anyway Arthur is the Duke and in the next chapter there will be more of Morgana/Merlin and maybe a little Morgana/Arthur? But next chapter will defiantly be comedy! So hope you enjoyed please review! X **

**Dragiforever xxx**

_**Next chapter; Morgana meets Merlin. But how will he explain to her that what she just say isn't what she thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo welcome to Camelot! So what did you think of the last chapter this chapter will be quite long :/ hope you don't mind! Morgana/Arthur Merlin/Morgana! **

**SO! Thank you **zarifa2013 **for this stories first review (yay!) I'm glad you enjoy it! **

War sage, lovelymadbug13 and mgaudry thank you so much for following! So here we go! Please enjoy and click review to tell me what you thought or think!

The diamond dogs begin to sing; "'Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl!" The crowd of men grows around Morgana and the diamond dogs. Morgana is hoisted into the air by a pair of Diamond Dogs. One of them had blonde hair; the other had dark skin and chocolate brown hair. Morgana laughs and squeals like a child as they throw her high into the air and catching her again. The rich men try to grab her as she is thrown up and down. "Come and get me boys!" she laughs as she finds her feet and shouts to Uther; "UTHER PENDRAGON! TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Uther runs across to the brown haired beauty and twirls her around. Morgana begins to sing once more; "There may come a time  
when a lass needs a lawyer,  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
There may come a time  
when hard-boiled employer thinks you're…"

Morgana comes face to face with Uther and they whisper the line "**awfully nice." **The diamond dogs form a ring around Uther and Morgana. "Great show pipsqueak!" Uther whispers as the chocolate haired women crawls into the ring.

"Morgana here's your costume"

"Thanks Gwen! Help me tie it at the back?"

Gwen rushes to Morgana and helps her slip into the long pink dress. It was cut mid-thigh length and had a tumbling like material for the skirt, the bodice had gold sequins and diamantes, little pieces of the gold sequins were also in the skirt. It was strapless and suited her perfectly. She removed the gloves and top-hat and Uther took out a blue case revealing a diamond necklace.

"Oh Uther, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed as he ties it around her neck. Gwen finishes doing up the ribbons at the back of Morgana dress and sighs.

"You look lovely, Mor" Gwen smiles as Morgana turns to face her. Gwen takes out a small case and applies another coat of red lipstick, she then ties up her hair rather quickly and as she does the Diamond Dogs sing "Material Girl."

"Is the Duke here Uther?" Morgana asks helping Gwen tie up her hair.

"Of course how could he miss you?" he replies.

"Will he invest" she asks as Gwen takes out a pair of gold high heels.

"After spending the night with you, how can he refuse?" And remember Pipsqueak, after this he could make you…"

"A real actress." It's all she ever wanted to be, ever since she saw a play with her mother when she was 8. All she remembers from the play was a couple who were madly in love…but in the end ended up dying together. She wanted someone like that…a person who was willing to die for her. She sighs and as Gwen finishes the finally strap, Uther claps his hands and the ring of Diamond Dogs reveal Uther and Morgana. Gwen had disappeared into the crowd of Diamond Dogs taking the case with her.

Morgana begins to sing; **because that's when those louses go back to their spouses.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!**

The Diamond Dogs sing harmonies and Morgana turns to Uther and asks; "Where is he?"

"Merlin" Lancelot calls to his friend. Merlin looks to his friend with a dazed look on his face.

"You've been drooling over her for the past 15 minutes!"

Merlin ignores his friend and continues to watch her.

Uther looks across to The Duke and spots him, with a white hanky.

Gwaine comes half-drunken, stumbling and grumbling towards the three.  
"Well Boys!" He laughs. He spins around and in the process knocks the small glass of Champagne from The Dukes hand making it spill all over his suit.

"Sorry sir" Gwaine says in a slurred voice.

The Duke stands up and brushes his suit.

"Do you know how much this cost?" He shouts taking out his hanky and shaking it at Gwaine.

Uther then turns to Morgana and says; "The one shaking the hanky."

Gwaine apologises and turns to Merlin who was mesmerised by Morgana. He slips the hanky from his pocket and shakes it at Merlin

"May I borrow?" Gwaine asks.

Morgana turns around then and sees a tall drunken man shaking a hanky at a dark haired man. Morgana feels her heart quicken and finds herself being twirled by Uther. "Are you sure?" she asks as she dances next to the Diamond Dogs.

"Let me take a peek" Uther says turning to see Gwaine mopping up the mess on Arthurs shirt with Merlin's hanky.

"That's it chickpea!" he grins twirling her and throwing her up into the air and catching her again. Morgana dances and twirls her way to Merlin. She stops when she's before him.

"I believe you were expecting me?" She grins and extends her arm. Merlin gives a kiss to her hand and smiles; "Yes."

"I believe you've met my friend?" Lancelot smiles.

"Yes Lancelot, he's in good hands!"

Morgana grabs him and pulls him onto the dance floor. Gwen then begins to sing a song called _**"Who's that chick"**_ her voice was rather sweet yet very strong.

Morgana laughs as merlin twirls her. Morgana dances on her own for a moment before dancing with Merlin again.

"It's awful kind of you to take interest in our little play" Morgana smiles and Merlin could've sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"It's no problem it sounds very exciting, I'd love to be involved, providing you like what I do of course!" He grins twirling her. Her head hurt from all the spinning tonight.

"Oh…I'm sure I will. Lancelot tells me you're a private sort of a chap."

"Well, the poem is quite long you see and it's a private sort of thing!" he explains. She laughs and feels rather shocked.

She twirls on her own for a moment and falls into Merlin's arms. She giggles and laughs and Merlin can't help but think she looks like Gwaine when he's drunk. They look into each other's eyes and Morgana can't help but smile. She then hears Uther's voice calling her.

"Morgana come along for your number!" He calls. "Goodbye…sir" she smiles

"Goodbye…Morgana" he says mesmerised by her words. She leaves quietly and Merlin returns to his seat. A few moments later he sees Morgana sit upon her Trapeze his eyes following her every move.

"**Quare-cut or pear-shaped these  
rocks don't loose their shape.  
Diamonds . . . are a girl's best…" **

She coughs and wheezes. Merlin's breathe catches in his throat and he stands up quickly. Morgana falls backward falling toward the ground. His hands grow sweaty. He acts without thinking and his eyes glow gold making the room fall slow. He then spots Gwen and his eyes glow gold making her move under the slow-falling Morgana her arms opening slowly. Merlin's eyes glow gold once more making everything go at a normal pace. He watches as she falls into Gwen's arms her body sprawled into her. Gwen runs with her toward the exit changing room door.

Uther claps and says "Jolly good, well done to the Sparkling Diamond!"

The crowd roars and Merlin breathes a sigh of relief but it wasn't alright yet…not until he knew she was safe.

Gwen rests Morgana down on a bed and orders a dark haired girl dressed as a flamingo to get a bucket of water and a cloth. Morgana tosses back and forth her arms flailing and her body sweating. The girl arrives back with the cloth and bucket. Gwen wets the cloth and dabs her forehead. Morgana coughs. But Gwen's eyes could not have prepared her for what she saw…blood. Blood was coming out of her mouth as Morgana coughed. Gwen gathered it up with the cloth and rubbed Morgana's arm.

"Nimueh you best get her costume for the Duke" Gwen says dabbing morgana's forehead. Morgana wakes with a start and look at Gwen.

"Please get me my costume, Gwen"

"Mor, No way!"

Nimueh returns with the costume and Morgana takes it from her.

"I must do this Gwen!" Morgana says shaking her friend a little.

Merlin follows Gwen's trail and reaches the exit chaning room door. He stopped by a tall bulky guard. "Sir' this is for the Ladies only!"

"You don't understand sir, I need to see her, I have a meeting, I need to know if all is well"

"I'm sure it will, but if you have a meeting you must wait in the elephant."

"The elephant?" Merlin says rather confused.

"Yes, the elephant."

**DUN DUN DUN! I am truly evil I promised comedy and am sooo sorry next chapter there definetly will be, I promise! So till next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wellllllll hullo there ;) Tis I draghi forever once again ;) I am glad war sage that you enjoyed the previous chapter hope this one is just as good! So everyone sit back and enjoy! (While I battle dragons trying to write this :p) **

Merlin was shown to the "elephant." It was a large building in the shape of an elephant (hence its name!) It was covered in jewels and silk. He made his way up the long winding staircase to the belly of the elephant. As he opened the door he was shocked at the room. There was a large four poster bed with silk sheets and a love heart headboard. Rose petals covered the floor, champagne and food sit upon a small table while silks and fabric hang from the ceiling and drape upward. There was a large balcony at the end of the room in the shape of a love heart overlooking the Paris night. He walks around the room, investigating. There was a large coach, deep red in colour and also there were many pictures of the "Diamond" hanging on the wall. Merlin rubs his hands together nervously (an old habit his father tried to get him out of!) while he paced the room, waiting.

_**Meanwhile in the dressing room; **_

Morgana leans against the desk for support as Gwen tightens her corset. "Breath in Morgana" Gwen calls pulling and tying the back of the corset. Morgana sucks in a breath and makes clicking noises to the small canary in a metal cage that hangs over the mahogany desk. The small bird twitters and chirps in response. Morgana laughs at the little canary but gasps when Gwen pulls the ribbons of the corset.

"Sorry Mor, I can't help it! That twinkle toes duke was practically drooling over you! You'll be an actress Mor, we both will, you and! You'll be like _Sara Bernhardt."_

Morgana laughs and looks at the picture hanging on her mirror of the actress.

"Do you really think so, Gwen? Oh . . . I'd do anything if I could  
be like the great Sara!"

"Well, why not? You have the talent. You hook that Duke, and you'll  
be lining up the stages great stages at Yurich."

Morgana smiles and thinks of the duke then, his cobalt blue eyes and dark hair.

"I'm going to be a real actress Marie, a great actress, and I'm  
going to fly away from here," Morgana turns to the little canary once more and says "Oh yes, we're going to fly, fly away from here, aren't we Mr Poppins?"

The little canary chirps in response. Morgana turns at the sound of Uther's voice causing Gwen to jump to one side!

"Chickpea is everything alright?" Uther asks.

"Yes of course! How do I look," Morgana asks striking a pose showing off her long red corset dress with a red rose in her hair and red lips to match, "Smouldering Temptress?"

Uther laughs and runs toward Morgana. "Oh my little strawberry, you look beautiful how could the Duke resist you now? Everything's going so well!"

**BACK IN THE ELEPHANT...**

Merlin is sitting on the red coach when Morgana enters. He jumps to his feet and tries to keep his mouth closed when he sees her costume.

"This is a wonderful place for poetry reading don't you think, hmm, poetic enough for you?" Morgana grins.

"Erm..well yes it's a lot grander than I expected, really, this is far too much!"

She was rather shocked by his manner and looks. He was very handsome.

"_stop it Morgana!" _she thinks to herself still smiling at him. She thinks she must look rather creepy as she'd been smiling at him for a while now so she changed the subject by saying;

"A little supper, maybe some champagne?" she smiles showing the champagne bottle.

Merlin gives a weak smile and says; "I'd rather just um . . . get it over and done with."

Morgana feels disgusted and drops the bottle of wine back in its bucket of ice. She rubs her hands on her dress to get rid of the water.

"Oh . . . very well . . . then why don't you come down here and let's get it over and done with?" she says lying on the bed.

"Erm…I prefer to do it standing...you know it's quite hard to talk when you're lying down" Merlin says blushing. He grew nervous and dug his pockets for his sheet of paper. _**Damn! **_He left it on his desk.

Morgana stood up in shock and gave a weak smile. "Well…erm…okay if that's what you want"

"You don't have to stand I mean. Sometimes . . . it's quite  
long. And I-I'd like you to be comfortable. It's quite modern what I do  
and it may feel a little strange at first but-but I think if you're open  
then-then you might enjoy it."

Morgana didn't know whether to feel mortified or shocked.

"I'm sure I will" she replies.

"Erm," he turns his back to Morgana and takes deep breathes through his nose, "Can't believe she's gone" he says still taking deep breathes.

Morgana smiles and sits on the bed.

**Meanwhile outside the elephant…**

"For god sake Lancelot what are we doing?!" Gwaine moans bouncing up and down to keep himself warm.

"Shut up Gwaine! We just have to get up there" Lancelot says looking for a way up.

"Gods Lancelot its freezing! Can we go, I mean leave him to…poet and preach, whatever I don't know!" Will exclaims throwing his arms into the air.

Lancelot's face lights up. He had an idea…

**Back in the elephant…**

Morgana decides to play along and rolls around on the bed laughing. Merlin looks at her and thinks she's lost the plot.

"Erm…Can't believe she's gone away" he says slowly looking stunned as she laughs and moans rolling on the bed.

"Darkness was my future." Morgana falls down on the floor with a thud dragging the red silk sheets with her.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asks trying to help her up. She just rolls over laughing moaning and giggling.

"I'm fine, go on!" she giggles rolling around.

Merlin closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and sings;

"**Oh, I should sing a little bit faster****  
**Morgana stops and looks up from the sheets at Merlin. He slowly turns to face her and continues singing;

**I'm to blame for this disaster****  
****I'm repairing my heart for you****  
****Oh and I should breathe a little bit softer**

Morgana stands up on her feet and stands so there eye to eye. **  
****Oxygen reminds me I lost her****  
****I'm repairing my heart for you"**

He grabs her hand and twirls her around. She sinks into his arms and falls in love with his words.

"**But blessed was the daylight that****  
****flooded my hearts windows, and****  
****cleared the smoke that billows out"**

It was as if the world had melted away and Camelot was light years away. They danced around the room and Morgana laughed as he dipped and twirled her.

"**Peace my body, Oh my soul – to find, no I don't mind****  
****break my hardened heart to show, that I, yea I was blind****  
****lay my body on the shore, to find, no I don't mind" **

As he said the last words Morgana looked into Merlin's eyes and gasped.

"Oh, I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young,  
handsome talented Duke." She laughs at this and Merlin takes his hand away from her cheek.

"Duke?" he says slightly shocked.

"Oh . . . not that the title's important of course" she grins.

"I'm not a Duke" Merlin laughs placing a hand on her cheek once more.

"Not a Duke?" she gasps pulling back a little.

"I'm a writer."

"A writer?" she says disgustingly.

"Yes, a writer."

Morgana exits his embrace and paces the floor. Merlin looks rather confused and tries to grab her hand but she snatches it away.

"Is something the matter?" Merlin asks.

Morgana stops in her tracks her eyes like headlights. "Does this," she says throwing her arms in the air, "look like everything's fine?"

"Well….Lancelot…"

"Lancelot? Oh no! Not another of Lancelot's oh so talented, charmingly Bohemian, tragically impoverish prats!"

"Well you might say that!" Merlin chuckles sitting on the sheetles bed.

"OH NO! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!"

Outside Lancelot, Will and Gwaine as in a row on the balcony listening to the conversation.

"Well, were going to be killed" Lancelot whispers.

Inside there is a loud knock which makes the pair jump.

"THE DUKE!" Morgana exclaims.

"The Duke?" Merlin asks.

"It's him quickly hide!"

The door opens and Merlin hides behind Morgana's legs trying to cover his face.

The door opens and The Duke enters. He was very handsome and was rather muscular. He had thick blonde hair and reminded Morgana of someone from a play.

"Duke" Morgana smiles raising an eyebrow.

"Please , Arthur is alright for now" he says grabbing her hand. She was a little taken back, he didn't really seem like he had manners.

Merlin felt like killing him. She admitted his feelings for him and they could not be denied, so really she was his. And that made his blood boil when The Duke kissed her hand.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental" he says giving a kiss to her hand.

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend."

Morgana moves to the left and hides her left hand behind her back signalling Merlin to move. He hides behind the small table with champagne and food, and lies down so he can see them better.

Morgana picks up the sheets and dumps them on the bed while The Dukes back is turned. He turns around and sees her grinning mad. He grins back and says;

"After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage, you must surely but  
in need of some refreshment my dear" he says turning to the small table where Merlin was hiding.

"DON'T! Don't you just love the view? Hmmm?" Morgana says feeling proud of herself and jumping up and down. She swings her arms in circles and bounces. The Duke just smiles and pauses to think for a moment about her behaviour.

"Erm…charming!" he says turning his attention to the bottle.

Morgana gives a little shout and says;

"Don't you feel like dancing?!" she says giving a low growl and grabbing his hand.

Arthur gasps at the contact and smiles.

"erm…no but…maybe later he says planting a kiss on her cheek. Merlin runs toward the door and as he opens it he sees a tall dark haired man with dark eyes and a frightening stare. Merlin slams the door and Morgana grabs The Duke and says;

"Oh, I should sing a little bit faster"

"What?!"

"I'm to blame for this disaster!"

"What disaster?!"

"erm…." Morgana looks at Merlin and he hides beside the bed and mouthes;

"Oxygen reminds me I lost he-HIM! Lost him….HIM!" Morgana corrects smiling.

"Who did you lose?!" The Duke asks looking rather worried.

Morgana panicked as Arthur turned to sit on the bed and at the top of her lungs she sang;

"**But" **she paused not realising that she could sing that high.

"**Blessed was the daylight that****  
****flooded my hearts windows, and****  
****cleared the smoke that billows out" **

Arthur looked shocked and gave a slight smile. "Well….that was lovely"

Morgana smiles and gives a signal with her head to Merlin in the direction of the balcony.

"Who are you doing that to?!"

Morgana panikes and grabs him with all her strength and kisses him. Merlin runs to the balcony but stops when he sees her kissing Arthur, The Duke. Morgana gives him another signal and Merlin takes deep breathes and shakes his head.

"We should wait, until opening night" morgana gasps from the kiss.

"Wait? Wait?!" he gasps as Morgana pushes him out the door.

"Go duke!"

Morgana slams the door and turns to Merlin. He had hidden behind the long red curtain. He peered his head out slowly, like a little child.

"_Why does he have to look so cute?" _Morgana tells herself but quickly snaps out of it.

Do you have any idea, any idea what would happen if you were to be found? Oh . . ."

Morgana gasps for air and Merlin runs from behind the curtain. He can tell she's struggling for air and her pulse was very weak. He closed his eyes and with all his strength "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"

His eyes glow gold and Morgana gasps and breathes steady. She pulls out of his arms as she rasps and gasps getting the air back into her lungs.

"You have magic" she rasps. Merlin feels hot then and begins to stammer. She reaches for a chair but ends up falling. Merlin whispers a spell which makes Morgana fall onto a pillow, supporting her head. Merlin scoops her up in his arms and watches in horror as the door knob turns revealing the Duke.

Morgana gasps awake and merlin freezes.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

_**DUN DUN DUN! Hope you enjoyed guys xxx please stay tuned for more xx any request for what you would like to happen in the nxt chap just leave me a review xx Happy Merlining xx**_

_**Love DF xxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6 Morgana wakes up x

**Hi guys xx Here is my new chapter xx Sorry it's taken soooo long to write hope this ultra-long chapter makes up for it xxxxxx ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I froze. Morgana, limp in my arms breathing so faint I swore she was dead. I stutter words hoping for something to come out. I rattle Morgana a little trying to rowse her.

"She…I…"

I heard a low moan and felt Morgana stir in my arms she propped up her head and looked into my arms. I could not help the smile that creped upon my face knowing she was fine. She replies the same with a large smile. A loud cough interrupts us and Morgana throws her head back and looks at the duke.

"Oh Duke . . ." Morgana said a little tired.

"Flooded my hearts windows?" The blonde laughs and looks the pair up and down.

Merlin could see the anger in his eyes the redness in his face and the clenching of his fists.

Morgana unwriggled out of my arms and moved over to the duke.

"Sir Arthur…may I introduce the writer of our fine little play!"

"The writer?" The duke says rather shocked.

I watched as Morgana nodded and gave a convincing smile.

"Oh ho, ho, ho you expect me to believe that scantily clad in the  
arms of another man in the middle of the night inside an elephant, you  
were rehearsing?" The duke exclaims throwing me a dirty look now and then.

I jumped as a hand clapped me on the back. It was Lancelot. God knows how he got up here. He was followed by Will and Gwaine. Gwaine could barely stand up and put on a very drunk and slurred smile.

"How's the rehearsal going? Shall we take it from the top eh my  
Queen? Top of the afternoon to ya" Lancelot says in his best Dublin accent at the duke his arm resting on mine.

The duke looks gobsmacked.

Gwaine finishes slurring back his small bottle of Alcohol and hits Lancelot a very painful slap.

"The Irish don't say that ya feckin dope!" Gwaine says raising his voice. Gwaine lets out a slight laugh again before fainting.

"Is he alright?!" The duke asks.

"He's fine…he drops when he takes too much alcohol. The doctor said "No" but does Gwaine listen?!"

The door opens and Zidler enters looking bewildered and tired.

"Oh my goodness!" Zidler exclaims his hands stuck to his head.

"When I spoke those words to you before, you filled me with such  
inspiration." Morgana moves towards the duke and begins to play with his tie.

"Yes, I realized how much work we had to do before tomorrow, so I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal."

The duke gives a grin and takes Morgana face in his hand with a big grin.

The duke stops then and takes away his hand putting back on his serious expression.

"If you're rehearsing, where's Zidler?"

"I'm HERE! Duke, I am here for the….erm…rehearsal!"

"Harold! You made it. It's all right, the Duke knows about the  
emergency rehearsal. Hmmm . . . to incorporate the Duke's artistic idea. Harold, the cat's out of the bag. Yes the Duke's already a big fan of our new writer's work. That's why he's so keen to invest."

The duke almost chocked on air.

"Invest? Invest! Oh yes, well invest! You can hardly blame me for  
trying to hide our . . ."

"My dear Duke, why don't you and I go my office to produce the  
paper works" Zidler interrupts with a smile.

"What's the story? Well if I'm going to invest, I need to know the story" The duke says flopping into an old chair near the table.

I look at Morgana then as they others "Umm" and "ahhh" and I know it's love. The perfect idea comes into mind and I say the three words…

"It's about love"

The duke drums his fingers on the chairs arm.

"Love?" He says.

"It's about love, over-coming all obstacles." Morgana sees me smiling at her and she smiles back.

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Lancelot adds smiling at me feeling proud.

"Switzerland?" The duke asks

"Exotic Switzerland!" Zidler adds.

"India! India! It's set in India! And there's a courtesan, the  
most beautiful courtesan in all the world, but her kingdom's invaded by  
and evil Maharaja. Now in order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the  
evil Maharaja. But on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless  
po- a penniless writ- I mean a penniless sitar player for the evil Maharaja and she  
fall's in love with him. He wasn't trying to trick her or anything. But he  
was dressed as a Maharaja because . . . he's appearing in a play."

I see Morganas smile in the corner of my eye. She knew, of course she knew.

Gwaine jumps to his feet then in an upright position.

"I will play the tango dancing sitar player" He says in a posh English accent before falling onto his face again.

"And in the end should someone die!" exclaimed The Duke. There was a horrified silence around the room. I looked at the duke who had an eyebrow raised.

"Well, maybe…we haven't thought about it just yet…"

"Nonsense" The duke snaps and makes me jump a little.

"We will have someone die….make it more interesting!

**I guess some part of me knew something bad was going to happen…I never really paid much attention…I was in Love…how was I to know something was going to happen. **

**Hiya guys xxx** **So, I recently joined this new writing website called Wattpad I am on that too and manly write romance, horror and others if you would like to know what my name is just leave a message and if your on it I will read your brill, creative stories ;) **

**So next week….**

**(trailer in the style of Merlin) **

***morgana and Merlin on a rooftop singing* **

**Merlin; **I hear your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.

Morgana: I close the door and turn the key.

The duke; I want you to sign this…handing Morgana to me…exclusively

Uther; WHAT?!

Morgana; He could destroy everything

*Ends with a kiss and red curtains close with the Camelot sign*

**Bu bye for now xxxxx Plz comment x**


End file.
